1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable beach-type umbrellas, and more particularly, to an umbrella with enhanced storage in the ground attachment spike and extended shade capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for portable umbrella attachment systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a lower, below grade compartment for secure storage compartmentalized apart from an upper, above grade storage apparatus in addition to audio entertainment features.
Other patents describing related subject matter and commercially available umbrella support devices provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.